


There's a King?

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dementor king, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, OMC is powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: Many know of the Dementors but not many know of the king. There are only tales of him and what he's capable of.(This is around Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire)





	1. Learning

As Snape walked into the class. "Turn to page 407." Everyone had turned to the page, It was on…Dementors? Harry glanced up. "We have already been told of the Dementors." Hermione nodded, "Dumbledore has told us." Snape turned around. 

 

"Well Mr. Potter, there are secrets that have not been told, unless you know them along with Miss. Granger." The two went silent. Snape hummed, "I thought so." 

 

Snape looked outside from the window, "Dementors are Vile creatures but the very first of the Dementors is The king. He is not known and hasn't been confirmed if he is a ally or enemy." Draco scoffed. 

 

"Why are we talking about him? He seems pretty stup-" Snape glared at the boy, "He could kill you before you even think about grabbing your wand. Now, there isn't a spell that could harm or kill him, even the most powerful could be of help in a fight. Dumbledore has met The King."

 

The children gasped, questions were yelled, "What does he look like?" "How Old is he?!" "What did Dumbledore go to him for?" "Enough! Everyone be quiet or else I will give you a exam tomorrow!" Snaps shouted over all the questions, they all stopped and no one said anything.

 

Snape looked at everyone before continuing. "The King also has a name, he wished to goes by Azazel. Before everyone goes shouting again like wild animals, one at a time while asking questions." Many kids raised their hands.

 

"Miss Rowling." The girl with the blonde hair smiled, "What exactly did Dumbledore go see Azazel for, Sir?" 

 

Snape leaned again gain his desk, "Information on Voldemort." The kids eyes widened, "Why?" Miss Rowling asked. "The king can see the past, Present, and Future. People try to go to him for that kind of information many times but most have failed." 

 

The childrens hands flew up again, "Mr. Weasley." 

 

"How old is this 'King'?" "Hmm, almost as old as Time it's self." Snape answered. 

 

" _Whoaaa."_ The kids said together, "Next Question. Mr. Potter." 

 

"Just how powerful is he?" Snape hesitated, "I do not know but rumors are he could do Wandless magic without even trying and could create living nightmares." The students all whispered to each other.

 

"That will be enough questions for today. Everyone, I hope you were taking notes. You will have a quiz on this." The kids held back a groan.

(After class)

 

"The king of the Dementors? Sounds pretty dumb." Ron said, his voice full of doubt. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I dont think so, but the whole knowing information, that sounds pretty odd." 

 

Harry smiled, "I wish I could meet Azazel or whatever I'm supposed to call him." The trio laughed, "Come on now! We're supposed to go see the choosing ceremony!" They all ran.

 

* * *

 

 

Someone in the shadows could hear him being spoken of. He hummed a toon and heard the echoes of the dead whispering. It was beautiful yet enchanting. He knew what was coming and what was about to begin, a familiar face was going to visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore needs someone to come to Hogwarts.

Harry Potter was panicking, he was chosen to be part from the Goblet of Fire. Harry really felt like everyone was breathing down his neck as well, the crazy reporter, Rita Skeeter was everyone.

 

(With the Teachers)

 

"We need to Cancel everything before this gets out of hand!" Mcgonagall yelled, some teachers nodded, others disagreed. 

 

Dumbledore looked off into the dark shadows. "We can't not. The rules, we must follow them." There were scoffs and more complaints. 

 

"Dumbledore, what if something happens?! Someone could get hurt!" Mcgonagall shouted, Mad eye looked around with his eye, people were definitely unhappy with this situation.

 

Dumbledore shook his head and put his head in his hands. "I don't kno-" Snape was holding a text book from his last class. 

 

"Snape, may I see that?" Snape handed the book to Dumbledore, there was a bookmark. As he opened the book on the page and seen the chapter... _Dementors_. 

 

Last year with the dementors and Harry didn't go so well but things could be different. Dumbledore suddenly slammed the book together and stood. "I have a rather, stupid idea." 

 

He handed the Text book to Snape, "Everyone, I'll return in a moment." Dumbledore walked, or rather ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and went to the bridge.

 

With his wand in his hands, " **Repatorna Aidez-moi**!" A burst of Golden, white and Black shot out from his wand. It shot high into the sky and exploded, it created a Crow. It flew straight up and it's wings stretched across the sky. 

 

Dumbledore was uncertain of his plan, every uncertain. The ground shook. Dumbledore stepped back, the air got freezing and he backed into something. 

 

Dumbledore twisted around and seen a Dementor. It stared back at him, it opened its dead mouth and put its hand into its own mouth.

 

It suddenly pulled out a glowing bottle. Dumbledore almost stepped back but more Dementors appeared around him so he stayed still. The Dementor with the glowed bottle raised its hand and smashed the bottle on the ground.

 

The Dementors bowed their cloaked heads and all went very still, Much like Dumbledore.

 

A mist flowed out of the bottle, " ** _Dumbledore."_** The voice was deep and smooth, calm and collected. 

 

"A-Azazel." Dumbledore's voice cracked. He had called upon the King Of The Dementors. Of course his damn voice was going to crack. If he says the wrong thing, he may as well just jump into a frozen pond.

 

" ** _You called for what reason?_** " There was something about that dull tone that sent a hint of doubt and regret in Dumbledore, he called Azazel because of a bad feeling. This doesn't seem like it's gonna end well.

 

"I wish to ask for help. I fear something will go terribly wrong." Dumbledore tried to keep his voice strong and not so strained.

 

" _ **Something has already gone terribly wrong. You have only seen a few of the signs.**_ _ **"**_

 

Dumbledore sighed, "Do I-"

 

" _ **Cancel the tournament? That would be a good option but if you don't...That would be quite interesting. You should let's the cards play out. Let destiny have some fun."**_ Azazel always did like games.

 

"Alright.....Azazel?" Dumbledore looked at the cloud of smoke.

 

" _ **Hm?**_ "

 

"I know this is asking a lot but could you come to Hogwarts?" The Dementors heads suddenly shot up. They growled and almost as if Dumbledore asked to attack The King, they flew at him.

 

A barrier shot around Dumbledore, blocking him from the Creatures. " _ **That is asking more than a lot Dumbledore. My Dementors already do not like me talking to you and you are asking me to personally show up at your school.**_ " 

 

"I know, I am sorry but a student might be in danger." Dumbledore has asked The King to come to Hogwarts a few times but he never got a yes.

 

" _ **You mean Harry Potter? Son of Lily and James Potter?"**_ Azazel's voice shifted into a different tone. Hope filled Dumbledore. "Yes."

 

" _ **That boy is already knee deep in trouble.**_ " The Dementors backed up from Dumbledore and their heads went back down.

 

"Please." Dumbledore seen the barrier faded. There was a chuckle from The King.

 

" ** _If this is what you truly wish then I shall come."_** The Dementors shifted. Dumbledore stumbled forward.

 

"Thank you!" Dumbledore smiled at the smoke, " _ **I will be there tomorrow. For now, keep a Eye out, not everyone is the same. Goodbye Dumbledore.**_ " Dumbledore nodded.

 

"Goodbye Azazel and thank you again." The smoke cleared, the shattered bottle turned into smoke and the Dementors still growled and resisted their unhappyness and leaving in a hurry.

 

With the King of the Dementors, as he took a step forward his footsteps sent a echo through out his domain.

 

" _ **There will be chaos....Yet it will be interesting now that the game has changed."**_ He looked out the window, there were Dementors Everywhere, ice covered the ground and Frost creeped at the windows. Azazel's mask hide his smirk from the Dementors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King makes one hell of a entrance!
> 
>  
> 
> // The King = https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/53/f4/82/53f4829205e99ea33b7c68bc835198b0--character-concept-character-design.jpg //

Dumbledore paced around, Azazel is coming to Hogwarts. And he was about to tell the other teachers and students. He had called a meeting so he could explain.

 

Everyone was seated and quiet, Dumbledore stood up and hummed. The air was starting to get chilly. Rita Skeeter had already takes the picture with the Champions but continued to stay along.

 

"Now Everyone. I have called us all here today to tell you that I am taking precautions to make sure Everyone is safe, these precautions include me asking an old friend quite a big favor."

 

There were whispers and mutters. "I have called Someone that mostly all of you have heard of...." The teachers looked at each other with confusion.

 

"I have called The King of the Dementors, Azazel." The candles almost went out, lights flickered and a student reached for his drink, only to find it frozen along with the rest of everyone's drinks.

 

Dumbledore himself hasn't seen Azazel in many years, though he probably still looked the same and terrifying like always...

 

When Dumbeldore first seen The mighty King, he got attacked by the Dementors and Azazel saved him. Almost as if it were just yesterday he remembered the dark armor of The Dementor king. 

 

The midnight blue eyes that had a orange tint to them. They were amazing, like they stared into anyones soul and made it seem like you could keep nothing from him which was probably true.

 

The doors had flew open. Everyone's eyes shot at the doors, Dementors flew in. Everyone ducked down and some screamed.

 

Dumbledore seen the Dementors couldn't actually go anywhere near anyone and soon they stopped and stayed in the air.

 

" ** _Well well, it seems not everyone likes my Dementors."_** The footsteps caught everyone's attention. People slowly lifted their heads.

 

"Azazel." The kids gaped and their mouths were wide. The teachers were just as shocked, even scared. 

 

The lights stopped flickering but the chandeliers started to shake. The king walked in, his black armor looked just like it had when Dumbledore had seen him.

 

Everyone watched as The King walked, Harry couldn't take his eyes off the Dementors that were behind The King. This was definitely something he, anyone for the matter, could forget.

 

Azazel was almost as tall as Hagrid! "I am glad you made it." Dumbledore said, his voice boomed through out the room. Azazel looked like a knight more than a King.

 

The King walked up to Dumbledore, " ** _As am I Dumbledore."_** He stood next to Dumbeldore, he glanced back at the teachers and stared at Moody for a minute longer.

 

There were whispers, Draco scoffed and whispered to the ones around hims "A king? He looks more like the boogeyman!" The Dementors above him hissed and glared down at him with their dead eyes. His words not only reached the Dementors but the **King** as well.

 

Draco suddenly was lifted into the air from his seat, Dumbledore sighed. This wasn't going to end well. Draco was spun around and was upside down, he shouted out and screamed. Dementors reached for him, trying to grab him but stopped within a few inches of him.

 

Students laughed and some teachers chuckled and snickered. Draco dropped and almost fell onto the table, he rolled onto other students and looked paler than normal.

 

Azazel smirked behind his mask, his prank calmed the Dementors from attacking Draco right there and then. " _ **You'd be wise to watch yourself while near my Dementors and myself.**_ " 

 

Harry and his friends laughed, "Everyone. This is The King of The Dementors. Azazel. Azazel, I believe you know everyone in this room. Now I hope that all of you show respect and have manners in front of him." Dumbledore Said, Draco got back into his seat and glared.

 

After a few minutes of mumbling and students still couldn't understand why Azazel was here. The king looked up at the candles and the roof, He's seen Hogwarts in the past. It still hasn't changed.

 

"Now, for the remaining time I will be with Azazel showing him around. Everyone may leave now." Students stood and still stared at The King. Azazel turned around to find all of the teachers and guest were staring at him. 

 

The dementors hummed and all flew out of the room and out of Hogwarts but they did not go to far. " ** _I see most of you are confused and curious about me._** " Azazel said, he sounded amused.

 

Snape was the first to speak, "Your an alley?" The King shook his head, " _ **Not quite but I am not an enemy either.**_ " 

 

Igor practically yelled, "Oi! I heard you can see the future! Who will win this tournament?" Azazel hummed. " _ **I'd rather not say, that is for me to know."**_ Igor scoffed and crosses his arms, He looked up and seen The King glared at him. 

 

Igor took a few steps back and stopped making eye contact. Dumbledore seen the four triwizard champions slowly walk up next to all of them. They were staring at Azazel mostly. 

 

"Ah yes, Our contestants would like to meet you." Olympe Said, she looked down at them. The king turned around and seen the four wizards looking at him

 

He seen the Glasses on Harry Potter's face, the determination in Viktor Krum's eyes, the curiosity in Cedric Diggory's eyes, and the wonder in Fleur Delacour's eyes.

 

" _ **Hello Champions. I believe we all know each other.**_ " Azazel's eyes lingered on Cedric than back to Harry. Suddenly Azazel raised his hand to cover his eyes.

 

There was a bright flash, Rita Skeeter was grinned as she pushed through the teens and stood a little too close for comfort. "Ah! You're the King! Asriel?" The teens and teachers eyes widen, She didn't get his name right!

 

Azazel almost laughed, " _ **It's Azazel Miss. Skeeter and I'd advise you to take a step back.**_ " Rita's mind went to mischief. "Aw, am I too Close~?" She took another step.

 

A Dementor came out of the ground and screamed in her face, Rita screams and fell back. The Teens all laughed and Dumbledore chuckled. The Dementor flew at Rita, she got up and ran in her heels. The camera man ran behind her and the two ran out of the door.

 

" _ **I did try to warn her.**_ "


End file.
